The present window alarm device detects window movement and thereby triggers a remotely located alarm. The device negates the use of contact breakers and magnetic breakers and the like which are sometimes unreliable and which must be located predictably. The effectiveness of previous alarms devices can be negated by magnetic interference, another problem solved by the present device.